


Kindergarten Boyfriends ««Kleinsen»»

by MusicalTrashBin0515



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, F/F, F/M, Jared Kleinman Needs Love, M/M, Pining Jared Kleinman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalTrashBin0515/pseuds/MusicalTrashBin0515
Summary: Evan and Jared have been friends up to high school. Sure, Jared just says that they're 'family friends', but he really does like Evan. But do you know the whole story?(sort of slow updates)this is also posted on my wattpad





	1. Chapter One {The first meet}

** {Kindergarten} **

Evan's mom Heidi was driving to Evan's new school. Evan is just starting Kindergarten, and he was a bit anxious about it. They hit a stop light, and. Heidi glanced back at Evan through the mirror.

Evan as looking down, and he was holding his blue stuffed animal which was a rabbit. Heidi sighed. 

"So Evan, are you excited for kindergarten?" She asked.

Evan looked up and nodded a little. 

Heidi knew that that's not how Evan felt about starting school. He had tried going to preschool, but he backed out of that quickly. So she sorta homeschooled him.

Eventually, they made it to the school and they went inside the classroom. 

"So there's going to be a really nice kid here Evan. His name is Jared, and his parents are Mr. and Mrs. Kleinman remember?" Heidi told him as they entered. "They're really good friends of mommy, so try to be friends with him."

Evan looked up from looking at the floor, and saw the bright colorful classroom. It had many posters about reading and writing, and one with even a tree on it. 

A family walked in, and it was the Kleinmans. Heidi went over to them, and started a nice conversation with Jared's parents. Jared just looked around the room as Evan had done before. Then the conversation turned towards the kids, and Heidi brought Evan forward.

Jared looked at his mom. "Jared honey, this is Evan. Doesn't he seem very nice?"

Jared nodded, and smiled at Evan. "Hi Evan, my names Jared." He said.

Evan looked at him and gave a small smile. "H-Hi Jared.." He said waving a little.

Then, the teacher walked to the center of the large classroom, and called everyone's attention.

"Alright, Hello everybody! My name is teacher Terri or Miss Terri depending on what you want to call me." She said with enthusiasm. "Can I have all of the students come to the rainbow carpet and sit please?"

All of the kids went over to the multicolored carpet and sat down, but the parents followed behind. Heidi had to walk right beside Evan, and he was holding her hand tightly.

Teacher Terri started talking about the activities that they would to today, and how much fun each one would be. 

"Now, I want everyone to find a partner to spend the day with so no one gets lonely." She told the class.

Everyone partnered up. Some of the duo's were Alana and Zoe, Michael and Jeremy, Alexander and Eliza, Usnavi and Vanessa, and Kevin and Connor McKinley. {A/N: Not all of these are my ships}

Evan didn't try and look for a partner, he just stayed with his mom holding her hand. Jared saw Evan alone, and walked over to him.

"Hey Evan, wanna be my partner?" Jared asked.

Evan looked up at Heidi, and she smiled. "Go on Evan."

Evan stood up cautiously, and let go of his mom's hand. "S-Sure, I'll be your partner.." Evan said.

Jared smiled brightly, and took Evan's hand in his. "Great! C'mon let's go do the first activity. It's making stuff with play dough by the way." He told Evan, leading him to the tables. Evan walked with him, and sat in one of the small chairs next to Jared. 

They had their own little containers of the different colors of play dough, and Jared grabbed three. The colors that he picked were pink, purple, and blue. Evan took the green and brown colors.

Jared first molded the blue play dough into a round-ish shape and then added in the pink and purple.

Evan started with a piece of the brown play dough and made a shape close to a rectangle, and then took out some of the green, and started with that.

Jared glanced over at Evan, and raised his eyebrow. "Whatcha makin'?" He asked curiously.  

Evan finished and showed it to Jared. "I-It's a um, a tree." He said, with slight fear of judgment.

Jared smiled. "Woah, it looks great! Look, mine's a bath bomb." He said holding his creation proudly.

Evan giggled a bit. "Yours looks really nice too." His worry was fading away, and he was enjoying things a bit. 

It was time for the parents to leave, and Heidi was dreading this moment.

She went and hugged Evan. Evan didn't cry or scream because now he was having a bit of fun with Jared. 

All of the parents exited the room, and the kids went to do more activities.

 Evan was having plenty of fun and warmed up to Jared throughout the whole day.

Towards the end of the day, it was free play and Jared told Evan a something while they were coloring.

"Evan, I don't wanna be friends." Jared said.

Evan looked at him sadly. "Why n-not?"

"Because I wanna be best friends!"

The smile returned on Evan's face. "Me too Jared."

 


	2. Chapter Two {I'm your husband}

** {Kindergarten} **

It was the end of the day, and Evan and Heidi were driving back home from school. 

"So Evan, how was your day? Make any friends?" Heidi asked. 

Evan nodded. "Yup, it was fun. I made a tree and played with Jared." He told her, smiling brightly. 

Heidi smiled knowing that Evan had a great day. She was relieved that no one was mean to him or that he didn't distance himself much from the other kids. But she was proud of Evan for making a friend most importantly. She had feared that all throughout school, Evan wasn't going to have anyone to spend time and talk too. 

They got home, and Heidi cooked dinner. Evan's Dad soon got home, and greeted them both. He ruffled Evan's hair and ate dinner with them. He tried do give Heidi her own space because they had an argument yesterday, and he didn't know if she had cooled down. {A/N: This is before Evan's dad leaves btw.}

After everything, Evan went to bed dreaming about a forest. 

** *Time Skip to the next morning at school* **

"Evan Evan, look!" Jared said to Evan as he pointed to a corner in the classroom. There was a play kitchen and some simple costumes. 

Evan and him ran over there, and started picking out their costumes. Zoe went over to them, and joined them in playing. They all agreed on playing 'Family'. Zoe had brought her brother Connor over and he had started playing with them too. Alana was absent today, so Zoe had to spend her time with someone different.

Jared decided the roles for everyone. He was the parent, and  Zoe and Connor were the kids. Evan was still deciding on what he should be. 

"You should be my husband Evan! We can run the family." Jared suggested happily.

"A-Alright then, I'm your husband." Evan said with a small giggle at the end.

Jared the 'Dad' called for the 'kids' to eat at the table, and got out the plastic play food. He gave Zoe a pizza and a carrot, and gave Connor an egg and corn.

Jared gave them the plates with the fake food. "If you finish eating you can have cookie that my husband is making in the oven.

Both Zoe and Connor pretended to eat the fake food and Evan gave them their cookies. Teacher Terri walked over to them and asked what they were doing. 

"We're playing family. Jared and Evan are the dads and Connor and I are the kids." Zoe told her. 

"Yep! Evan's my husband." Jared said with a small giggle, wrapping his arms around Evan's shoulder. Evan nodded in response.

Teacher Terri smiled. "Oh really? That's great you guys. You having fun?" She asked Jared and Evan letting out a small laugh.

Evan smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh. It's really fun!" He said smiling widely at Jared.

Suddenly, the recess bell rung, and it was break now. Miss T dismissed the kids outside, to the park. All of the kids scrambled out to the slides and the see-saw. Evan made his way to the swings and saved one for Jared. 

Jared walked over to Evan, and sat on the swing next to the boy. They both swung back and forth, having the time of their lives. 

Then, Jared called on a competition on who could swing up the highest. Evan started to swing upwards more, getting higher. Same with Jared as well, he went higher. Jared got to a point where he wanted to impress Evan on how high he could go, but he got too high and he fell off. He landed into the bark, the small wood chips digging into his skin roughly.

Evan gasped, and let out a cry. "Jared!" He said as he got off the swing, kneeling down with Jared. Jared grabbed Evan's arm, and picked himself up. Evan looked at Jared worriedly. 

Jared's arm and legs felt sore, and it was painful to move. "I-I'm okay.." He reassured Evan, blinking back small tears. Jared wasn't going to lie, the fall hurt a lot. But he had to show Evan that he was both fine and tough and that he could rely on him in a way.

Evan nodded a little, and walked with Jared leaning on his arm so that it wouldn't hurt as much when he walked. "Let's j-just sit on a bench Jared-" Evan said, when the teacher came over.

She told the two to follow her back into the classroom, where they could get medical supplies if they needed it. Teacher Terri handed them a box of BandAids, and then went back outside because she heard screaming at the playground.

Evan grabbed the box of BandAids and took a couple out. He placed two on Jared's leg where there were scrapes. Jared wasn't bleeding, but Evan wanted to help out. 

Jared got up from sitting on the chair, and he smiled at Evan. "Thank you, Ev." He said laughing a bit, and placing a small kiss on Evan's cheek. Jared's mom had done that to him when he helped her with the groceries once, so he assumed it was just a way of appreciating someone. 


End file.
